The Black Butler's Raven
by Ibino Itchimi
Summary: Raven has just joined the Phantomhive Manor, not knowing of the crazy people that live there. Will she quit or will she stay for the ever so delicious and deadly Sebastion.
1. The Raven: Makes an Entrance

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is my first story and also a short chapter. Please ignore my many spelling errors. Please put nice comments, and I hope you enjoy my story^____^ Also fill me in on some info on the characters**

**

* * *

**

After years of dealing with the clumsiness and the stupidity of his servants at the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel Phantomhive (air to the throne) had decided for a change

"Young Master, I have called in for the new Servant like you have requested. And dinner will be ready soon" said a very charming Sebastian.

"Fine. Tell the others that our guest will be here soon." Ciel said sipping his tea

* * *

After hearing the news the other servants (except for Tanaka) went into a panic frenzy. Hours of running around and shouting, finally Sebastian said "Our 'guest' will be staying here like the rest of you. He will be helping you all with the cooking cleaning and managing the house and-" There was a knock at the door. _He is very early_. Sebastian thought.

At the front door stood the new 'guest'. _Hurry up its hot_! Thought the 'guest'. The tall door creaked open. Ciel stood behind Sebastian ready to great his servant, the others stood to the side. To everyone's surprise, "he" was a she. A brown-skinned she at that.

To ignore all the stares and gawking she straightened herself out and said, "Hello. My name is Raven. I'm the maid that you have requested." She finished with a smile

To break the awkward silence and to return her introduction, Sebastian said, "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor.


	2. The Raven: Checks In

**A/N: ok i know the first chapter was short. You'll see alot of those. Chapter 2 will be longer though. I think -___-**

**

* * *

**

"May I help you with your luggage?" Sebastian said

"No thank you. I don't feel comfortable with men handling my things. Not to be sexist." Raven looked straight at Sebastian."But due to some recient events, I've learned to carry my own things. But thank you though." She walked past Sebastian to Ciel, carrying a large suitcase and an even larger case that looked like A verry Leager (fat) person could fit in it, with long leggs. It had a long skinny front pocket. _Probably a small rifle_. Bardory thought. And a large front pocket to the left of the long skinny one. _For amunition._

She stopped an inch infront of Ciel, bowed, and said, "It is and honnor to be here"

Then she turned her attention, and walled to the goofy-looking forsum, and stood an inch from Maylene. "Will you show me to my room?" Raven asked.

"Oh-Um- Yes! Absolutely! Right away! Follow me!" Maylene Babbled

As they strode along, Raven stopped to studdy Bardory Tanaka and Finnian, and walked off.

"She seems lively" Sebastian said sarcasticly

"Not likely. Keep an eye on her." Ciel said

* * *

What a lovely manor!" Raven shouted, loving the echo of the long hall.

"Yes, yes it is. I've lived here for manny years. And I enjoy every moment here." Maylene said with a smile.

"Yes! I am also looking forward to seeing more of that charming butler again."

Maylene flinched."Oh-oh You are." She said

It wasn't a question but Raven answered. "Yes. I'm quite the actress really. I was really nervous talking to him. He's really a breath-taking man-"

Maylene could _not _take this anymore " Here is your key!" She said quickly " I think that I here Master Ciel calling. Your room is the right hall, the fourth door Comming!" she "answered"

_I think that I may have said something to upset her. _Raven thought. "Fourth door in the right hall." Raven repeated.

When she turned to the right hall, she nearly fell over ( becouse of the weight of her largest bag.) when she bumped into Sebastian.

"I'm sorry." Raven said balancing herself

"No I am sorry. It is rude for a gentleman to bump into lady and not apologize."

"Do _not_ give me special treatment just I am a woman!" Raven snapped and straightened herself out "I am an equal!

"Not likely. I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smile

Raven laughed "If that were true there would be no need for me."

And with that said she prep walked around Sebastian and opened her door. She gave Sebastian one last up-and-down glance and closed her door.


	3. The Raven: Admired But Questioned

**A/N: ok so i haven't written since, like last summer so I'm sorry. But I'm back and I'm gonna keep writing. Again sorry for the wait.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, In the Kitchen**

"That girl is nothing but trouble! I can feel it." Maylene said to her agreeing idiots. "I heard her mouthing off to Sebastion!"

"And what did her do?" Finnin asked

"Uh--- Er-- Nothing! Sebastion is too composed, too well mannered to strike her!" Maylene sounded a little too proud. Like she was speaking for herself

This change in behavior and tone-of-voice convinced the boys that Raven was "no good" They nodded in agreement and in unison.

* * *

"Quite some room!" Raven said to herself, "It is much bigger than the other estate......" She trailed off and frowned. _The bigger the house the more the work! what was I thinking?!_ she thought, O_h right. I need ed the money...._

"I'd better change my dress out...." she changed form her, comfortable, fluffy, pretty turquoise dress, to her favorite, not-so-comfy-not-so-pretty yellow dress.(Though I when with her skin nicely) It was the dress her father bought her be fore he hung him self.

Thinking of him, she sighed "Oh well!" She said stretching. She plopped on her soft cozy bed. She started to drift off to sleep when she heard an obnoxious knock on her door.

It was Maylene. "Master Ceil wishes to see you now!" She said angrily through the door.

"OK! Just a-"

"The Young Master wishes to see you now!"

_This lady...._ Raven thought as she opened the door.

"My dear you look AWFUL.... ly tired."

"You can tell?" Raven mentally rolled her eyes. _Dimwit._

Maylene spoke in a nasty tone. Obviously trying to make Raven feel unwelcome"Yes, well, as you can see, The Phantomhive Manor moves at a fast pace-"

"I don't know how you can see anything! Your enormous glasses are broken! Anyway, move out of mine! Your slowing me down! The Young Master has summoned me!" Raven stormed off, _The nerve of her!_ she thought.

* * *

Realizing that she was still angry, Raven calmed herself down and gently knocked on "the big man's" door.

The door slowly croaked open. "Yes, that is _completely_normal..." she murmured to herself. "You wished to see me?" when she noticed, she tried very hard to focus on Ciel, and not Sebastiion, who was pouring Ciel (ever so gracefully) some tea.

When she walked in, the door slamed shut. Raven tried not to act as scared as she felt. _Oh my Lord Jesus! _She thought. Then she noticed the large window was open. She sighed in relief. _False Alarm, Lord._

She jumped when Ciel spoke "I am surprised that you have found you way here in such a short time on your first day. The other four had gotten lost on their first day."

Raven laughed "Well navigation isn't the only thing that I'm exceptional at, Sir Phantomhive."

I am aware. I have heard from your previous bosses of your capabilities. My question is why they gave you up so quickly.

"Well it is no secret that my skin is a little different than the rest of England. They sent me away _because _of the fact that I am the one of the finest around. But I can tell that you are dissimilar."

"How is that?" Ceil asked

"You know how to seize an opportunity regardless of what others think. Hence why your still commercing. Most orphend children would give their heir loom up to an older relative. But you are smarter than that, as you can clearly see. You have managed yourself quite well."

Ceil was impressed "You are not afraid to speak your mind. I admire that. That will be all"

And with that, ended Raven's first office meeting. But not her last.


	4. The Raven: Makes A Mess

**A/N: "FASTER FASTER!! WRITE FASTER!!" People scream at me.**

**A/N: also have you read the newest Vampire Kisses Manga?!?! I was so mad! She changed the way the characters were drawn -____-. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE manga. But I LOVED the style Ellen had in the first two books. It was like she was tying to hard to make it a Manga..... Y'know?**

**AND VLADIMIRE TOD BROKE UP WITH SNOW!!!! NOOOO TT___TT**

**ZOEY REDBIRD HAS TO MANY BOYFRIENDS! IT'S RIDICULOUS!!**

**TWILIGHT WAS THE WORST MOVIE _EVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Anyways........ Forgive me if I have spelled Sebastion and Sebastian. I forget sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

**Days later**

"Good bye Sir Phantomhive!" Raven called as Ciel was going over to Madam Red's for some unknown reason. (Unknown to everyone except Sebastian) All she knew was that house work was cut in 2/3 when he left.

"Yes!" she said as the door closed. She twirled around imagining herself in a field of flowers. She imagined an Orchestra playing. "I have the house all to myself!"

"Not entirely" Sebastian said, dusting off a vase full of dark red roses. They looked like they had been soaked in blood. Raven stopped twirling and the music stopped. "You are not the only one who lives here."

"I know that!" Raven snapped "I am just enjoying the limited time I have wile Sir Phantomehive is away" She sighed and mumbled "Though, it is not as peaceful as I want it to be."

As quiet as she was, Sebastian could still hear her. "How so?"

She almost jumped. "Well... It's the other four." She left him out. "They make about as much noise as--"

_CRASH!_

The noise sounded like glass... More specifically plates.

Sebastian and Raven looked at each other before walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"I am _so_sorry Sebastian! I did not mean to interrupt you wile you were working!" Mayleene said ignoring the fact that Raven and Sebastian entered the room at the same time. But Raven wasn't really offended. She actually wasn't working to begin with. But she didn't like being ignored.

"Clumbsy oaf" Raven caughd into another direction.

"_I'm _sorry! What was that?" Mayleene said

"Oh nothing. Just observing the numorous dishes on the floor."

The dishes were scattered and cracked all over the kitchen floor.

"Well then" Sebastian said "You would not mind helping Mayleene clean up since you have not started working"

Raven's scoffed _There is dishes everywhere. _She thought. But when she turned around, Sebastian was gone.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of cleaning, the girls had finished. Raven wipped the sweat from her head on her arm.

"Not used to claening are you?" Mayleene asked in a stuck-up tone

"No. Though I should be with all the messes that you make." Raven retorted

Ignoring her comeback Mayleene said "Well we could clean twenty times faster thatn y--"

_CRASH! _

Raven had pushed a pile of unbroken plates on the floor.

"Oops. Now I guess that you can clean these twenty times faster _without_ me now can't you?" Raven luaghed as she left the kitchen to go find Sebastian.


	5. His Butler: Sick

**A/N: I made this chapter short because it's in Sebastian's POV... and it's really hard, for me to do. Sorry for the extremely long wait. I had some major writer's block. But I haven't forgotten the story and my readers ^_^**

* * *

Sebastian was in the garden cutting gorgeous images into the hedges and trees: fishes, birds, frogs, and even cars! Climbing up a ladder to get to the tallest of the trees, he stopped when he heard Bardory call him

"Sebastian!"

Seeing as how he was just one yard away from snip if the hedge, Sebastian sighed and climbed back down the ladder.

"Taste this." Bardory said thrusting a saucer with a slice of cake on it.

_Do I have to_? thought Sebastian "Of course..."

Sebastain slowly took the fork, and merely nibbled the piece of cake, and tasted... ash.

"Eh?" Said an enthusiastic Bardrory.

"Take it back!" said Sebastian thrusting the cake back. Felling sick, he ran inside the mansion, forgetting entirely about the uncut hedge.


End file.
